


The very best hero

by Bxanie



Series: MaeMusicMelody Appreciation week [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pokemon!AU, They are clute, little angst sometimes, willl update tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Ruby always had a dream to travel the world like her sister had set out to do years ago, she now finally sets out on her own journey and stumbles into a very pretty girl...[ Part of MaeMusicMelody appreciation week ]





	The very best hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maemusicmelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/gifts).



> 'Céline one multi chapter fic in an appreciation week is enough why are you doing this to yourself' I like dying.

_“Onee-chan, where are you going?” The tiny Kurosawa asked, pulling her sister’s hand and frowning. Ruby Was fourteen years old and had never even left her town, yet her older sister was leaving to explore the world at sixteen! Then again her sister already had an arcanine while her own growlithe was just a tiny pupper._

_“Onee-chan has a very important job to fulfil. One that only she can fulfill.” Dia spoke, rubbing Ruby’s head. She stepped outside seconds after, the big dog-like pokémon following her seconds after. The two didn’t say another word, the door closed and Dia disappeared from her life._

 

* * *

 

The weather was perfect. Middle of July, perfect for swimming or sunbathing, but instead of doing any of that, a girl was struggling to slide her feet into a pair of tightly-fit sneakers. They were new ones that her mom had picked out for when this day came. It didn't help that her partner, a small pokémon by the name of Blaze was circling around her, evidently quite excited to go out.

The Kurosawa family had always been quite strict, or rather - traditional - with their daughters. So at the age of eighteen, Ruby Kurosawa was finally allowed to make her own decisions. Not even a week after her birthday, she had decided to set out with her pokémon and travel the world. It’s not that she necessarily wanted to beat all of the gyms or perform in contests - no, rather, she wanted to see the world outside of their quiet little town. The world her sister had told her about, with the beautiful ocean and lush trees. She wanted to see it with her own yes and perhaps make a few friends of her own.

Dia Kurosawa had left her home at age sixteen, leaving a confused Ruby behind. She hadn’t returned yet, but Ruby knew that her sister was fine. She had wanted to travel the world from just as much as the younger girl had and now they were both on their way. Ruby was ready to explore everything the brand-new world had to offer.

The young trainer turned to her mother who was waiting at the doorstep with her backpack. Ruby smiled at her, feeling tears prick the corners of her own eyes as she watched her mother start sobbing quite loudly. The trainer felt soft arms wrap around her and squeeze her ever so slightly. Ruby returned the gesture, holding her mother closer and muttering soft words of reassurance. That everything was going to be okay, that she would come back with news of Dia’s whereabouts. Ruby was unsure if even her parents knew where she had gone. Perhaps they did. Perhaps her father did at least.

A few more words were exchanged and after a lot more hugs, Ruby finally grabbed her backpack and stepped out the door, her growlithe quickly rushing after her. The first steps were easy of course, but surprisingly heavy. She was leaving her home behind, her safe haven, but she had no choice! This was what she wanted! She slipped to the edge of town.

And then….Ruby Kurosawa was on the road, ready to start her own pokémon journey and meet a ton of friends. Yes, that’s what Ruby was most looking forward to - making friends, whether pokémon or human she didn’t care. She wanted to make some friends. Sure, she had made some friends in her town but none of the kids were really in her age zone - they were either much older or much younger. The closest friend she had was her partner, Blaze. The little growlithe had been with her for the past eight years and though he was getting quite old, the little dog pokémon was still jumping and running around as excited as ever. Ruby couldn’t think of a better partner.

At the end of this road was another town with a gym. Ruby had been there a couple of times with her father. She never questioned why he took her with him, she was just happy to see another town. Ruby noticed that were a lot of kids and that the town was a lot larger than her own hometown. Now she knew that the people all came there for the gym.

Petalburg city, that’s what it said on the map. Ruby simply followed the road, Blaze jumping happily by her side. The trainer put the map back into her bag, continuing to walk as she did. She was fiddling with the strap of her backpack, distracted as she did. She only looked up when she heard loud growling. Quickly, she realized that it was not from her own pokémon and seconds later Blaze was jumping and chasing after another pokémon. The small raccoon like pokémon dashed away into a bush and Ruby’s partner ran after it, pouncing onto the pokémon and trying to bite at it. .

“B-Blaze! Calm down! It’s not an enemy!” Ruby quickly reached into the pocket of her shorts, pulling out a pokedex. She knew the pokémon from all the time she had seen it on tv, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to register it in her pokedex she had received from her father on her birthday.

The trainer chased after her own pokémon and found it biting down into the fur, but it wasn’t aggressive, it was as if the two pokémon were playing together, the creatures tossing and biting at each other, throwing each other off before pouncing back on. Ruby had been worried before but all of it quickly faded as she watched them with a smile. She reached for one of the pokéballs in her backpack and approached the two ever so slowly. Maybe this was the right time to give her growlithe a new buddy.

“Blaze now!” Ruby yelled, her high-pitched voice alerting her partner and it quickly bit down on the other pokémon. Seconds later there was a bright flash and the pokémon was inside the small ball. The ball started shaking from side to side.

Ruby had never felt this much thrill and excitement in her life. As the ball shook from side to side she felt her heartbeat race to where she expected it to pop out of her chest soon. That red light in the middle sent a shiver down her spine every time it flashed. But soon enough….it stopped and the ball’s shaking came to a halt. A loud ‘click’ noise notified the trainer that the pokémon had been successfully captured and was in her possession now.

The girl ran towards the ball with excitement, quickly kneeling down and grabbing it, holding it close to her chest. “My first capture!” she exclaimed all happy to finally have caught a pokémon after dreaming about it for many, many years. It was a dream come true and it made Ruby realise that she really was on a trip now. She really was out in the world now and she could do whatever she wanted. No parents, no Dia, nothing. She was an adult now and she could take care of herself. Nothing could stop her.

She clicked the little button on the pokeball and her new friend popped out, barking loudly like a dog before running up to Blaze and starting to run circles around it. The growlithe barked loudly before doing the same, causing both of the pokémon to run in circles chasing the other’s tail. Ruby giggled a little, happy that the two seemed to be getting along so well.

They needed to keep going, however. The town wasn’t far now and Ruby wanted to get there before sundown; to get herself a room at the pokécenter for the night. Her dad had told her that the first day was always the worst one. Everything would be different, everything would be changing and everything could and would go wrong. Ruby however, felt satisfied with the day. She had caught a pokémon all by herself! The raccoon pokémon seemed to be happy with it’s new trainer.

She returned the zigzagoon to its ball, thinking it could use some rest after running around for so long. Her growlithe still seemed to have plenty of energy, so she let it jump around a little longer. “Let’s go blaze.” She gave him a thumbs-up and the dog pokémon barked before running forward a little. Ruby followed, a bright smile on her lips.

Her eyes almost seemed to glisten when she saw the town in the distance. It felt just as mystical as it did when she was younger. She felt a rush of both nostalgia and amazement run through her veins. Without realizing it she had started running, putting her new shoes to good use. Her small legs moving towards that town of wonder and mystery.

It was everything she wanted it to be. The bright lights of the pokécenter and the pokémart. The street lanterns turning on and the kids happily running around with their pokémon. She saw young students riding into the town, seemingly coming back from school. The lake that was filled with water pokémon and the older fishermen around it. Wait….older fishermen?

“I got you now!” Ruby certainly didn’t expect a woman to be among them and on top of that, she was around her own age! And brandishing… a fishing rod? Well, that was to be expected when fishing right? Ruby shook her head. She shouldn’t assume every person that liked fishing was immediately a man in his early forties.

But there was something about her….something about her blue ponytail. Something about her amethyst eyes as she looked at the fish pokémon that was brought onto the shore. Something about that bright smile. Something that felt strangely….familiar. Like they had met before.

Oh yeah….she was pretty. No actually she was stunning. It didn’t feel fake either, the girl was a natural beauty.She was wearing a blue hoodie, black baggy pants, fingerless gloves and a cap. When looking down Ruby noticed the girl was wearing sneakers much like herself but, these were blue instead of the pink ones she was wearing.

Seconds later the girl was holding up a pokéball. While Ruby had been dazed by the girl’s beauty, she had instead caught the pokémon that was pulled onto the shore and was now proudly showing it off to the older men sitting around the water.

“Kanan caught another one boys. We can’t let her beat us!” One of them called out, but ‘Kanan’ seemed unbothered, instead, she started packing her stuff, a pokémon now visible beside her on the ground. It only took seconds before it to climb up her leg and then onto her shoulder. The girl laughed before lifting some of the fishing gear onto her back and giving the pokémon a rub over the head. Looked like a weasel.

“I’m leaving for tonight. I still need to bring this stuff back to Chika’s and I want to get a room at the pokécentre before they run out. Again. I don’t want to have to beg Chika to let me stay at the gym for the millionth time..” The girl laughed and started making her way to Ruby. Ruby quickly got flustered, glancing away and at the gym building. Don’t act suspicious. Don’t act suspicious Please just pass me by.

“Hey, are you a traveller? I haven’t seen you around here before.” Ruby hadn’t realised how much taller Kanan was until she was standing right across from her.. Ruby would be able to bury her head perfectly in the other’s broad shoulder. Wait why was she thinking about that already? She had just met the girl. Regardless, Ruby was tumbling over her words quite a bit.

“Y-Yeah. I just started. My name is Ruby, Ruby Kurosawa.” She couldn’t quite describe what it was that she saw, but Ruby swore she saw some kind of glint in Kanan’s eyes. As if she was hiding something but, what could a complete stranger be hiding from her? It wasn’t her business so Ruby shrugged it off.

“I’m Kanan Matsuura, I’m a traveller as well, though I’ve been at it for a while. Were you headed to the pokécentre as well? I can show you around.” There it was again, that mysterious glint in her eyes. As if she wanted some kind of reaction out of the new trainer.

“Yes but I heard you first needed to visit the gym…?” Instead of focusing on Kanan, Ruby focused on something else that had caught her attention earlier, Kanan’s partner. It looked like a weasel so it was clearly a water pokémon right? Yet Ruby had never seen it before.

“Yes, yet how do you know that? Have you been listening in? How sneaky first day and already eavesdropping. Little rogue~”

“O-Of course not! I just….” Ruby awkwardly scratched the back of her neck, her gaze drifting away from the pokémon to the ground. She let out a loud sigh before cautiously looking back at Kanan.

“It’s okay.” She smiled. A smile that could light up the world Ruby thought. The way her eyes...those beautiful amethyst eyes that reminded the Kurosawa girl of the night sky and the beautiful stars shining in it.

“Anyway, I’m sure you can make it to the pokécentre on your own, it’s not hard to find. I’ll meet you there if you have any troubles getting a room, okay?” Before Ruby could say anything in response, the girl had left. As fast as she had appeared she had disappeared. Off to the gym building to her right.

“That was weird…” Ruby muttered to herself, looking down at her Growlithe. Her partner simply barked before rushing off into the direction of the pokécenter.

It wasn’t hard to find, Ruby made her way over slowly, looking back at the gym to see the girl from before entering the building with her cute weasel pokémon still on her shoulder. Ruby had completely forgot to register it in her pokedex. She should do that later..

There was a line inside the pokécenter, a bunch of travellers hoping to get a room. Seemed like everyone had the same ideas as she did, quickly going to the center to rent a room before they were all rented out - She was early and she probably still wasn’t going to get a room.

She waited at the side for a little and soon the girl from before walked in, weasel-esque pokémon still on her side. She caught sight of the crowd and almost stepped back, startled. She scanned the room and found Ruby, making her way towards her. Ruby felt her heart start beating faster again.

“Hey, let’s get in line before we never get a room.” Ruby nodded and stood in line with Kanan. It seemed like hours upon hours passed as they stood in line. Ruby took the time to observe Kanan’s strange weasel pokémon. “What’s your pokémon called, Matsuura-san?”

“Just call me Kanan.” Kanan laughed a little and simply rubbed the head of the pokémon peeping off her shoulder. “This is Buizel, his name is Buiz. We’ve been buddies for many years now. He’s not from this region actually, he’s from Sinnoh, probably why you don’t recognise him.” Kanan laughed, the pokémon let out a loud noise.

“Ah. Miss Matsuura.” The nurse called out once they reached the front. The woman looked at Ruby and tilted her head. “This is…?”  
“Miss Kurosawa.” Kanan said, putting a hand on Ruby’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Oh? Miss Kurosawa sure has changed since the last time you brought her along.” The nurse laughed a little, before going back to her computer and through the listing of rooms.

Ruby however, was stunned in her spot. She wasn’t talking about her but rather, her sister. Kanan knew her sister, Kanan knew her damn sister! Why hadn’t she told her immediately?

“Kanan I-”

“Miss matsuura I’m afraid the only room left is a double bed, but since you two are friends that shouldn’t be a problem right?”

Ruby didn’t know how she felt in that moment. Everything was going kind of crazy. First of all, Kanan knew Dia and seemed to be knowing her well on top of that. The two of them seemed to have travelled together for at least quite some time. Second of all, she now either had no room to stay or had to share a room with Kanan...and in a double bed on top of that.

Her world was spinning. Everything was going so fast and she was so confused.

Y’know what? Her dad had been right. On the first day everything can and will go wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon au wooah. 
> 
> I'm biased towards Buizel


End file.
